


That wasn't expected...

by JestTheHop



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi being a dork, Anyways..., Canon who?, Cute, I forgot about him for a sec, Kurusu is a dork, Morgana is also a huge dork, Multi, Ryuji is a dork, Shido never happened, They shall share one brain cell, This isn't gonna be edited much, This will be a oneshot ya dorks, Yikes, Yusuke is a dork, after this no more persona 5 fics ever again, but still, cause I got bored in class, get ready, maybe a few more - Freeform, no less, no more, so it'll be bad, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestTheHop/pseuds/JestTheHop
Summary: Well, this is my first persona 5 fic and my first fic in the last few months. I don't know how y' all will feel about it. So please comment, something, anything. Anyways, This is just a dumb one-shot fic, of best boys having fun. Don't expect much from this, but here we go.





	That wasn't expected...

You may be wondering how did Akira get into this, and well no one really knows. You see, there's Akechi, Ryuji, Yusuke, and then Morgana on top of all that. They decide to have a 'Bro's night out', in Ryuji's words. To which, Akira dumbly thought would go perfectly. He was wrong, he was dead wrong. They had gone to the amusement park today, which Yusuke had said multiple times he didn't want to go to. Yet he was out ruled, so he had no choice but to go on the rides. Akechi and Ryuji were fighting over which one to go too now, all the while they had Morgana meowing up a storm about how "You could have killed me, Ryuji!" after the first ride. With Yusuke staying near a trash can. With Akira staying by his side, to help him through it. It was a mess, Akira just wanted one day where they all could be happy for five seconds, but no Ryuji had to fight with Akechi on it. He groaned softly, getting a look from Yusuke. 

"Something wrong, Akira?"

 _Yes_

"No, just waiting for them to stop fighting. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, but I'll just stay with Morgana for now."

"Good idea, I'll go stop those two before they rip each other apart..."

Yusuke nodded, as he watched his leader go up to the raging phantom thieves. Akira gave them both this look, it was scary. Ryuji remembers that look from when Akira first awaken Arsene, that sent shivers down his spine. They two stop fighting, as Akira decide on the ride himself. 

"Since you both choose something, I get to now. For the sake Yusuke's poor stomach, how about we go to one of the booths over there?"

The detective looked over to where he was pointing, as he nodded. He was fine with, and then an idea came to mind for him. What if Akechi won Akira something? They had tons of prizes, and he did think he had a good aim. Ryuji nodded, just for Yusuke, he was pale as ever. Which scared him deeply. The boy was already pale, how did he get paler? The blonde shook his head to clear the thought out of his head, looking to Akira.

"Lead the way."

With that Akira lead the way for the three other boys, and the cat, who had hopped back into his bag. Maybe this will be better, Yusuke can't get sick now, and Ryuji and Akechi can do whatever their hearts desire. He was going to have found something for himself, maybe he could just... leave the others for a bit, to go get some food. He heard a growl come from his own stomach, and with that knowledge, he grabbed some yen and was on his way. Well, he first had to sneak away, which should be easy. He was a Phantom thief, he has to sneaky on the daily. Yusuke had made his way towards a bench to just calm his stomach a bit more, Morgana followed the artist. He didn't want to know why Akira was grabbing yen, but he shouldn't make note of it. Yusuke and he sat down, as Yusuke people watched. Normal activity for said artist. 

Ryuji and Akechi were planning on doing a few games together, before meeting up with Yusuke and Akira. Akira himself took this as a note to leave the area, to head out to get some food. He sighed softly, _What a great day..._ he thought to himself, as he moved his raven hair out of his eyesight. He was just so done with this now, but he couldn't just leave Ryuji and Yusuke alone with Akechi. That would be hell it's self. Akira looked around for a second, before heading to cheap fast food. He wondered what The blonde and brunette were doing.

Akechi had spent a good few minutes throwing darts at a board, hoping to land a ballon. It was very strange, he was usually such a good shot. the hazel haired boy bit his lip, as he throws his last dart again. _GOD DAMN IT!_ The detective growl within his mind, as he glared at the ballons. He had yet to hit one, as his eyes gave a small twitch. No, he had to calm down. He sighed and forked over some more money. He was gonna get the stuffed animal for Akira, no matter how long it took. He started up his game of cat and mouse with the balloons. He only had to hit one, and he would be able to hand over the disgustingly cute animal. 

Ryuji wasn't in the best at these games, but he could give it a try. Maybe one of the Basketball games, yeah. He wasn't that bad at throwing some ball into a hoop. He pulled out some yen, he looked at the prizes and noticed a small stuffed raccoon. _Maybe that'll work, it is cute..._ He thought to himself, as he put the money down. It was taken by the man behind the counter and started throwing at the hoop helplessly. He was never a pro at shooting hoops, but he just had to make one and Akira would get his prize. 

By the time Akira had returned, he had found two of the five-man group almost out of yen, and both had pluses in hand. Ackehi knew this wasn't his proudest moment, but hell with it. It was for Akira, who look at the two smiling softly. He had a drink in hand, which meant he had grabbed food while they wasted their yen trying to get the pluses. Ryuji couldn't care less that he had spent his time failing at a game, he was just happy to finally give him the dumb raccoon. 

"What happened with you two?"

"Games," Yusuke said softly, from where he sat on the bench. He had been watching people and drawing down their poses. He had noticed what the two were doing, to which he found amusing. 

"Uh. Take this." Said the hazel haired boy.

The blonde next to him nodded, as Akira revised two adorable plushies, one of a cat from Ackehi, and a Raccoon from Ryuji. He laughed softly at them, shaking his head at them. 

"I leave you two alone for a few minutes, and your both almost broke, and look like you went through hell and back." The black hair boy chuckled at this, as he shook his head even more. To both boys shame.


End file.
